Control
by Future-Mrs.Mellark
Summary: Katniss is a teenager who just parties and drinks to git rid of all the pain in her life. When her mother finds out about her drinking and new drug problem. She decides her problems won't be solved by Rehab but a Church Teen Outreach Program. There she meets Peeta Mellark Will he help her kick her addictions? Will he also become her new love interest? Modern Day AU. NAME MAY CHANGE
1. Chapter 1

Control

Rita Ora's new song blasted over the huge speakers in Anna's huge house in District 12. I started to sing drunkly "I just want to party and b.s!" I scream this into the blonde's ear whose next to me. She giggles, "what's your name?" She slurs to me. "The name is Katniss Everdeen. What about you blondie?"She slurs again "my my name is Madge, but call me Bombquiesha!" I laugh at her, a boy walks by carrying a tray of drinks, and she picks up two. I look at them they're brightly colored, she pushes the green one in my hand. She clanks the little glasses together and said "here's to our friendship!" "Cheers," I mutter. The music changes to a song I faintly remember.

"Omjoshhhh," Madge err, Bombquiesha squeals. "I love Pop That!" Ohh I think it's that song. She grabs my hand and says "let's go dance!" I frown I'm not one to dance no matter how intoxicated I am I wont dance. I shake my head. Madge sighs and goes up to a random boy and starts to grind up on him. I tap my feet to the music loving the beat. A boy with shaggy brown hair comes up to me and says "would you like to dance hot stuff?" I laugh and throw my drink in face. Hahaha creep. He scowls and stalks off in embarrassment.

I look back towards Madge and sees that she's sucking off that random boy's face. "Oh God," I mutter. I walk into the kitchen to get a drink. My eyes roam all over the kitchen until I find what I'm looking for. Ahh there it is, Ciroc! I pick it up wanting to drink it straight from the bottle but I was going to pace myself. I got a cup and filled it to the rim. I take a sip, it smells so good but the taste is okay. All I need it for is to forget all the pain I ever faced. Once I forget life is good. I stand there and drink two cups. I'm on to my third when someone snatches it from my hand.

I look up to find a set of grey eyes full of disappointment. Gale. "Gale give me back my cup," I slur. He shakes his head at me. "No way Catnip, you know you can't handle your liquor." I gasp at him of course I can handle my liquor. I glare at my current boyfriend. "Fuck you Hawthorne! You can't stop me from doing what I want when I want!" I yell this in his face drawing prying eyes from all over the kitchen. I snatch the drink from his hand and take it all as a shot. And to piss Gale off some more I grab a boy passing us and kiss him with urgency. I push the dazed boy away; I stalk off muttering "I'm my own fucking boss."

I go down the steps to the basement still very angry. Who does Gale think he is? Out of all people he should know why I drink, and to stop me? The audacity he has is astronomical! I look around the basement and see a totally different type of party goers. They looked so peaceful and I wonder why until I see the bright pills on the glass table. Ohh I think they're doing drugs, I usually don't like to associate myself with these people. I decide to go upstairs, but being so drunk I'm not so graceful. I trip over my feet and fall onto somebody. He helps me regain my balance and then releases me. He looks at me and laughs "what's so funny?" I try to hiss this at him I but failed miserably.

He stops laughing and answers me "Your face. You were scowling and you're way too pretty to scowl." I scowl at him even more. I huff in annoyance and anger. He chuckles at me. "You know if you're really upset I can give you something to calm you down." My head perks up. Should I accept the offer? God knows what could go wrong with me doing drugs. But I don't care and I really do need to release some stress. I smile at the mysterious boy and nod my head widely like a little kid being offered candy. He reaches into his pocket and takes out a zip lock bag with a million orange pills. He takes out two for me. I grab them and swallow them dry. I couldn't wait for any vodka or soda.

I sit down waiting for the world to transform…..


	2. Chapter 2

Never Again

The pills took effect faster than I thought. Suddenly I couldn't feel anything and I was alright with that. I closed my eyes and swayed to the beat of a song playing. I really loved it for some reason. I turned to the boy whose name I have yet to learn. I lean toward him and say "what's your name?" "Steve, what's your name sweetheart?" I giggle at him which I never do. I must really be high. "Katniss," I say in between giggles. He looks at me closely and says "You're Gale's girl aren't you?" I scowl at him, Gale doesn't own me. I'm my own boss. "Hey Steve, what's the name of the song? I really like it, his voice oozes sexiness!" Steve chuckles at me and says "it's called High for this by The Weeknd." I nod my head and start to dance again, but this time with Steve.

We start to dance but I don't have nay balance. Steve helps me sit down on a sofa. He sits next to me and I lean my head on his shoulder. I close my eyes for a little bit. I reopen them and the basement is totally different. It's like a beach that you would see in District 4. I rub my eyes and blink. This time everything is pink. I look toward Steve and see that he's pink! I scream and scoot away from him. He grabs my hand and tries to calm me down but I grow worse. This time he seems to have claws and he's scratching my arms. I jump out of his grasp and run up the steps the best I can.

When I get upstairs I let out a sigh of relief, everyone seems normal. But alas my vision becomes distorted. I look around and see that everyone is nude, which is one of my pet peeves. I scream again and try to seclude myself from their bodies, but I fail miserably. I drop to the floor and cover my eyes, I really don't want to see their bodies. I rock myself back and forth until somebody picks me up. I peek out of my hands and see the back of somebody's head. It's covered with dark hair. The person is muttering obscurities. I catch certain words like high, party, and Catnip. Ohh God, its Gale. I start kicking him with my foot. I want him to let me go, he doesn't have to do anything for me. I can take care of myself.

He ignores my kicking and walks off into the cool night. I remember when I was younger I used to look up into the sky at night and look at the stars. It usually helped me feel better. But now when I look at them they hurt my eyes. They look ten times bigger and brighter. Everywhere I look my vision changes things. I don't like that; I hate not being in control of myself. I should be angry right know but instead I feel sad. First the drugs mess with my vision but now it's playing with my emotions. I start to cry. For the drugs and for the pain I have. My father's death. My mother abandoning my sister and I. And the all the other problems that come with being a teenage girl. I feel Gale patting my back softly and whispering comforting words.

I close my eyes and try my best to stop crying. I doze off the beat of Gale walking. I realized he had stopped; I open my eyes and see my large blue house. I remember helping my father paint it when I was ten. Thinking of that memory brings tears to my eyes but I quickly suppress it. Gale sets me down on the dewy grass but I grab his hand for help. He leads us to the back door of the house. We sneak in quietly and go up the steps. Thank God we have the feet of a hunter. I open the door and step into my spacious room. I look around my room. Everything looks normal. The forest green walls, the queen bed, and the posters all over the walls. I feel so happy the pills must be wearing off.

Never again will I do drugs, such a terrible feeling. I lay down on my fluffy bed, full of stuffed animals Prim gave me. I see Gale leaving but I grab on to his hands. I turn to him and whisper "Please stay." He smiles at me and climbs into the bed. He places his strong hands around my small waist. Gale kisses the top of my head and whispers so quietly that I hardly heard "I love you Catnip." I was already too deep in to answer.

_Grrr terrible chapter. So the group thingy will be in the next chapters. So keep writing you'll love it!_


	3. Chapter 3

Morning Conversations

I awoke the next morning to blinding sunlight. I notice Gale is gone no big deal though. I carefully opened my eyes. My head is pounding and this sunlight isn't helping. I look up and see my mother looking down at me in disappointment. A frown is plastered on her face. "Katniss, get up now!" her voice sounds deadly. She really must be mad but what can I do about that. I attempt to roll my eyes at her. I put my pillow over my head to block the light and noise.

But alas I'm not very successful. My mother is talking and very loudly. I don't pay her any mind but I do pick up on certain words. Like drinking, hangover, out of control. She takes my pillow off my head and starts to yell even louder. I groan loudly, mom won't go away until I get up. I sit up and look my mother into her light blue eyes. So much unlike mine I think. I say "yes Mother would you like to talk at this ungodly hour?" She sighs in annoyance "first of all it's like 2 in the afternoon. And nobody sleeps in this late unless they're sick or in your case hung-over." I look at her to continue "so it's obvious to say you were drinking last night. And hard. "

I snort at her "of course I was drinking. Just like you and Prim were. I drink juice right?" She crosses her arms " Katniss you know what I mean - alcohol. Stop being so smart mouthed. If you used all that energy for school you could be doing well. "My head starts to Pound again I really need to get this conversation over with. "Yea I was drinking so what? What's the whole point of this?" I get off my bed carefully and walk to my blue bathroom. I stumble and loose my balance while walking. I go into the bathroom right in time because all the vodka and cheap chips make reappearance. I slump down to the cool bathroom floor and sit there. I can handle my liquor so vomiting is unusual but I can still handle myself.

I carefully get off the floor and rinse my Mouth out with some minty mouth wash. I look up into the mirror and see my mother still frowning at me. Is that the only facial expression she knows? Geesh. I walk back into my room and lay back down on my bed. Mother follows me with a glass of water and an aspirin. She hands them to me." Here," she says. "It'll help the headache." I take it from her and say "thanks but I know what to do. This isn't my first hangover."

Mother gasps. She shakes her head in disbelief. She smiles lightly "haha Katniss very funny. But underage drinking isn't something to joke about. I know this because.…" I mouth her stupid speech about being a doctor a very well paid doctor. "And you see Katniss those are the harms about drinking especially at such a young age - 16. If you think drinking will help your emotions it won't. The best thing is to talk to to others." I nod my head lightly. I turn towards her and laugh something I usually never do anymore especially with my mother. She looks at me oddly and says "what's funny now dear?" I laugh some more and say "its ironic how you're a doctor and always preaching about underage drinking and drug abuse but your own daughter does it so much." I know I'm crazy for telling her all of this but I'm tired of secrets and plus what can she do to me?

Her smile disappears completely of her face. There isn't even the ghost of a smile on her face. Mom's body stiffens and cocks her head toward to signify what exactly to I mean. I laugh some more, I still must be high or drink to be laughing so much. In between laughs I say "god mom it means what it means! Think. I thought I was the stupid one here." I giggle some more.

I get up and leave my room. "KATNISS EVERDEEN GET BACK HERE! NOW. "I sigh and go back in my room." Yes mother," I feign my best innocent face. I look her in the face and see she's red in the face like a tomato. She starts to yell at me, all this yelling isn't helping my hangover. It's only agitating it more. But I can get height it. "Katniss I thought I taught you better about drinking and drugs and all that. I thought you knew better!" I roll my eyes and say "calm this down mom. I'm not pregnant!"

Her eyes grow ten times bigger like they're going to fall out their sockets. She starts to yell again "god know maybe you are Katniss. I don't know what to believe anymore. You lie and much now and you're picking up so many bad habits now a day. Ever since you're father died and I remarried you're different. You need to change you're attitude . You're father wouldn't like this one very much. And neither would Steve especially since he's been so good to us."

The barrier of emotions I have break and all of my kept emotions unleash themselves. Most people would be sad but me I'm angry. How dare She bring up my father, is this some kind of gilt trip? And how dare does she even talk about my father and that wanna be Steve in the same sentence. I really hate my step father. I yell here even louder than she yelled at me "Shut up. Don't fucking talk to me about my father. You have so much audacity and nerve to bring that up! And don't talk about that man he isn't my father no matter how he good he is."

I storm out my room. Adrenaline is coursing thorough my veins giving me the energy I need to get through with this day - my life actually. I hear my mother calling my name out as I run down the winding staircase to the best of my ability.

I get down to the living room. I'm about to walk through the front door when I heard something besides my mother's voice. I hear the sweet and soft voice of an innocent little girl. Prim. I totally forgot about her. How much did she hear, I wonder what she thinks of me now? I also hear the voice of my mom saying I'm a drug addict and alcoholic. I can't believe she's poisoning prim's view of me. Making me look like something I'm not. Sure I like to drink but does that make me an alcoholic? And I had a couple of pills one night does that make me a drug addict? I would go up there and say to prim that it's not true but I'm too angry and I don't know how true that statement will be. Frustrated I walk out of my house and into the world.

Err bad chapter but any who I was on vacation do that's why this update is so late. Please bear with me and continue to read my story and to review please. I love my readers mucho much!


	4. Chapter 4

_Omjoshhh I'm sorry for the late updates. Anywho I was on tumblr looking at a picture of Robert for TMI and I thought of my fan fiction. Don't even ask how he reminded me of my story. Please don't loose interest and continue reading._

_Bakery Boys_

I walked down the street towards Main Street; it leads to the town where they have all the local stores. I walk down street and catch wandering and nosy glances form people all over. Whenever I catch their eye they usually look away, but this one girl kept staring. I wonder why. I see my reflection in a store glass and gasp at how dishevel I look. But I don't care how I look. And neither should these people. I scowl at the next boy who looks at me. I do try to pat my hair into place the best I can. I finally reach town and see the Mellark bakery. Perfect.

Me being the fatty I am only came into town to eat. And with three crumpled up dollar bills the bakery is the best place to get something to eat. I walk up the concrete steps and open the door to the bakery. The door chimes as I walk in. I look around the small and cozy bakery. I love it in here, especially during the cold winters. The orange and brown walls ooze warmth and love, something I lack from my own life. My eyes flicker all over the displays of freshly baked goods. There are cup cakes, chocolate cookies, beautifully decorated cakes, banana nut muffins, loaves of breads, and most importantly cheese buns. I discovered cheese buns one day when my father and I came into town. I used to get brownies but they didn't have any that day. I had a fit but I calmed down after my father practically shoved a cheese bun in my 8 year old mouth. It was like heaven on my tongue. The flavors of the cheese and herbs blended together that made me woozy from the amazing taste. Ever since that day I've been hooked.

I must have been staring in space for a while because I hear my name being called in an impatient tone. "Katniss, sexy are you there?" I scowl at Luke, the eldest Mellark son. He works on Sundays, and is a complete flirt and man whore so I'm honored to deal with him. I scowl and him and sharply say " yes! Don't speak to me like I'm your booty call." He smirks at me and says "you should after how crazy you acted last night. And how you were all over Steve. I saw everyone saw." I scoff at him "and am I supposed to feel threatened that you me drunk? You're a piece of work. Aren't you supposed to be stealing some girl's virginity?" He laughs and says very loudly "come on all you have to do is say you want to be that special girl and you could be it." I glare at him "Stop talking to me like that or I'll chop your balls off. I will do it!" He was about to retort when he heard a noise in the kitchen. It sounded like a pan was dropped. "Luke can you come help me. The dough pan fell and the dough is scattered allover. Please help." That sounded like the voice of the youngest Mellark. I think his name is Peter, no its Peeta. He's in my homeroom; he hangs around all the good kids. Luke laughs and says "I can't Peeta I'm with a hot girl." He hesitates and then says "Katniss." More pans fall to the floor. I hear Peeta yell out angrily "that's not funny Luke I really did think it was her last week. I bet you she's really not out there." Luke laughs again. I see Peeta walk out of the kitchen and towards the register. He's carrying a tray of freshly baked cheese buns. His hair is caked with flour and so is his face. His blue eyes concentrate on the buns which he almost drops when he sees me. A red blush graces his face.

"Whoa there Peeta be careful, don't wanna get too excited 'especially down there." Luke's voice chimes in as Peeta's face turns completely red. He comes towards me and says "Hi Katniss, what can I get you?" I smile and say "the cheese buns of course! They look so delicious!" He laughs and grabs 4 of them and hands me the bag. He stutters "it'll be $2.00 Katniss." I look at him oddly. "Isn't it like more or something," I say. He looks to his brother for help but Luke just laughs. Peeta starts off "It's because like on the weekend the prices are cheaper." I nod my head in agreement. Luke chuckles and says "or maybe because you are in looovvvveeee with Katniss." I laugh. Peeta Mellark in love with me. Impossible right?


End file.
